1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for installing a hose clamp and a method for installing a hose assembly with the apparatus.
2. Background Art
Hoses are used to make connections between components of fluid systems. For example, hoses are used to connect vehicle coolant system components, such as a radiator or heater core, to an internal combustion engine. These hoses are made of rubber, polymeric elastomers, or another flexible material. Connections are made by installing the hose over a pipe or mating member that extends from a fluid system component.
A hose clamp is used to hold the hose firmly against the mating member to provide a fluid tight seal between the hose and the mating member. A hose clamp is a circular spring steel wire or band with radially extending tabs at each end of the wire. A hose clamp is set in a pre-expanded position and glued to the outer surface of a hose to facilitate installation. One type of pre-expanded hose clamp is the “clipless” type that incorporates a latching member for holding the clamp in an open position without a separate retaining clip.
Hose connections are often made in locations that are difficult to access, such as at an engine block water jacket point near the bottom of an engine block. Such locations are frequently difficult to see and inspect. If a clamp is not properly engaged, a watertight seal is not formed between the hose and the mating member. In the case of a coolant system, improper clamping can result in coolant leaks, engine overheating, warpage of the head of an engine block, and engine failure necessitating expensive repairs or engine replacement.
In the prior art, pliers were used to grasp and squeeze together the hose clamp tabs to disengage the latching member and permit the clamp to move from an open position to a clamped position. Such tools did not include a feedback mechanism to confirm that the clamp had in fact moved to the clamped position securing the hose. In addition, these tools typically could not be adjusted or rotated to facilitate access to hard-to-reach clamps and could not be adapted to left-handed or right-handed user preferences.
Recent efforts to develop a tool that incorporated a feedback mechanism, such as that in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/417,894, unsuccessfully attempted to utilize a single rod design to release the clamp and provide feedback. This experimental tool included a single rod with a hook formed at one end. The hook is inserted into a clamp tab and when the user pulls on a lever, the hooked rod pulls on a spring and on the clamp tab. If sufficient force is applied, the latching member is disengaged, permitting the clamp to move from an open position to a closed position. Disengagement of the latching member also releases tension on the spring, causing the hooked rod to recoil or kickback past its initial position and actuate a sensor, thereby signaling closing of the clamp. These “inertia operated switch” tools released clamps inconsistently and did not provide reliable feedback that the clamp had closed. In addition, these tools did not accommodate ergonomic adjustments, such as rotating the position of the hook for easy engagement of the clamp.
Before the Applicants' invention there was a need for an apparatus to install hose clamps and to provide positive feedback indicating that the hose clamp had engaged the hose. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.